mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Music Albums
Homestuck Vol. 1 Released August 09, 2009 #'Showtime (Piano Refrain)' (02:20) Written by Malcolm Brown / Arrangement by Kevin Regamey #'Harlequin' (01:43) By Mark Hadley #'Showtime (Original Mix)' (02:09) By Malcolm Brown #'Sburban Jungle (Brief Mix)' (01:36) By Michael Guy Bowman #'Aggrieve (Violin Refrain)' (01:34) Written by Mark Hadley / Arrangement by Andrew Huo / Mastered by Gabe Nezovic #'Sburban Countdown' (00:38) Written by Michael Guy Bowman / Arrangement by Mark Hadley #'Aggrieve' (02:32) By Mark Hadley #'Showtime (Imp Strife Mix)' (01:57) Written by Malcolm Brown / Arrangement by George Buzinkai / Fanfare by Curt Blakeslee #'Nannaquin' (01:24) By Mark Hadley #'Skies of Skaia' (02:45) By Mark Hadley #'Aggrieve (Violin Redux)' (00:45) ????? Note: "Aggrieve (Violin Redux)" is a bonus song that is only included if you purchase the entire album. Homestuck Vol. 2 Released December 14, 2009 This album can be found here. #'Harlequin (Rock Version)' (02:48) Buy Written by Mark Hadley / Arrangement by Michael Guy Bowman / Guitar by Joseph Aylsworth #'Upward Movement (Dave Owns)' (04:20) Buy Written by Robert Blaker #'Vagabounce' (01:13) Buy Written by David Ko #'Explore' (02:28) Buy Written by George Buzinkai / Arrangement by Michael Guy Bowman #'Showtime Remix' (02:02) Buy Written by Malcolm Brown / Remix by Gabe Nezovic #'Aggrieve Remix' (02:11) Buy Written by Mark Hadley / Remix by Gabe Nezovic #'Verdancy (Bassline)' (00:52) Buy Written by Robert Blaker Note: The songs "Skaian Dreams (Remix)", "Guardian", "Nightlife (Extended)" and "Kinetic Verdancy" can no longer be purchased. Homestuck Vol. 3 Released December 15, 2009 #'Beatdown (Strider Style)' (02:32) #'Harleboss' (02:47) #'Beatdown Round 2' (02:27) #'Dissension (Original)' (01:47) #'Dissension (Remix)' (02:03) #'Ohgodwhat' (01:06) #'Ohgodwhat Remix' (01:05) #'Rediscover Fusion' (01:36) #'Explore Remix' (02:00) #'Chorale for Jaspers' (01:15) #'Pony Chorale' (01:03) Note: The song "Rediscover Fusion Remix" can no longer be purchased. Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead Released February 04, 2010 #'Three in the Morning' (02:49) - By Clark "Plazmataz" Powell #'Blue Noir' (00:55) - By David Ko #'Dead Shuffle' (02:17) - By Mark Hadley #'Hearts Flush' (02:12) - By Mark Hadley #'Knives and Ivory' (01:10 - By Kevin Regamey #'Liquid Negrocity' (02:10) - By Toby "Radiation" Fox #'Hollow Suit' (02:24) - By Alexander Rosetti #'Ante Matter' (02:33) - By Mark Hadley #'The Ballad of Jack Noir' (01:48) - By Toby "Radiation" Fox #'Lunar Eclipse' (02:59) - By Michael Guy Bowman / Featuring Fenris #'Hauntjam' (02:16) - By Andrew Huo / Michael Guy Bowman #'Carbon Nadsat/Cuestick Genius' (02:56) - By Robert J! Lake #'Ace of Trump' (06:29) - By Hilary "Pie" Troiano #'Moonshine' (02:39) - By Alexander Rosetti #'Tall, Dark and Loathsome' (01:33) - By Clark "Plazmataz" Powell #'Joker's Wild' (02:16) - By Mark Hadley #'Livin' It Up' (02:00) - By Gabe Nezovic #'Hauntjelly' (02:02) - By Andrew Huo / Ian Taylor Note: The song "Nightlife (Extended)" can no longer be purchased. Homestuck Vol. 4 Released April 13, 2010 #'Revelawesome' (00:43) #'Hardlyquin' (01:38) #'Carefree Victory' (01:36) #'Ballad of Awakening' (03:08) #'Sburban Jungle' (03:39) #'Three in the Morning (RJ's I Can Barely Sleep In This Casino Remix)' (06:29) #'Doctor' (02:37) #'Endless Climb' (01:24) #'Atomyk Ebonpyre' (01:10) #'Black' (02:24) Note: The songs "Mutiny", "Guardian V2" and "Contention" can no longer be purchased. Homestuck Vol. 5 Released June 13, 2010 #'Homestuck Anthem' (03:14) #'Skaian Skirmish' (02:09) #'Savior of the Waking World' (02:26) #'Clockwork Melody' (00:35) #'Heirfare' (02:42) #'Jade's Lullaby' (00:48) #'Aggrievance' (03:01) #'Happy Cat Song! '(00:34) #'Hardchorale' (02:54) #'An Unbreakable Union' (02:30) #'Skaian Ride' (03:04) #'White' (01:25) #'Octoroon Rangoon' (02:11) #'Pumpkin Carvings' (03:57) #'Welcome to the New Extreme' (03:18) #'Crystalanthemums' (01:27) #'Skaia (Incipisphere Mix) ' (05:06) #'Sarabande' (02:18) #'Clockwork Sorrow' (01:04) #'Phantasmagoric Waltz' (01:43) #'Sunslammer' (03:05) #'Lotus Land Story' (01:52) #'Chorale for War' (01:37) #'Unsheath'd' (00:56) #'Versus' (02:03) #'Planet Healer' (01:39) #'Bed of Rose's / Dreams of Derse' (01:43) #'Skaian Flight' (01:30) #'How Do I Live (Bunny Back in the Box Version)' (03:43) #'Dupliblaze COMAGMA' (02:24) #'Moonshatter' (01:17) #'Sunsetter' (01:32) #'Lotus' (01:39) #'Ruins (With Strings)' (03:09) #'Ectobiology' (01:39) #'Upholding the Law' (01:44) #'Underworld' (02:25) #'Crystamanthequins' (03:10) #'Endless Climbing' (02:12) #'Land of the Salamanders' (01:44) #'Medical Emergency' (02:08) #'Clockwork Contrivance' (04:33) #'Get Up' (01:18) #'Vertical Motion' (01:32) #'The Beginning of Something Really Excellent' (05:27) #'Pyrocumulus (Kickstart)' (03:02) #'Skaian Skuffle' (02:11) #'Throwdown' (01:36) #'Valhalla' (03:06) #'Amphibious Subterrain' (01:40) #'Light' (04:27) #'Softly' (03:04) #'Greenhouse' (02:50) #'Space Prankster' (00:50) #'Ecstasy' (02:48) #'Snow Pollen' (02:10) #'Candles and Clockwork' (02:34) #'Can Town' (01:40) #'Plague Doctor' (01:13) #'Enlightenment' (01:15) #'Doctor Remix' (00:58) #'Biophosphoradelecrystalluminescence' (03:39) #'Song of Life' (02:09) #'Descend' (04:25) #'Homestuck' (02:27) Note: The songs "Electromechanism", "Shatterface", "Darkened", "Endless Heart", "Switchback", "Cathedral of the End" can no longer be purchased. Alternia Released July'' 18, 2010'' #'Crustacean' (01:32) #'Showdown' (01:43) #'mIrAcLeS' (02:31) #'The Lemonsnout Turnabout' (02:23) #'Phaze and Blood' (01:39) #'psych0ruins '(02:15) #'Walls Covered In Blood '(02:00) #'dESPERADO ROCKET CHAIRS,' (01:37) #'Death of the Lusii' (02:00) #'Virgin Orb' (02:23) #'The La2t Frontiier' (01:51) #'Skaian Summoning' (02:23) #'The Thirteenth Hour' (02:11) #'Spider's Claw (Bonus)' (00:38) #'Staring (Bonus)' (01:22) #'Keepers (Bonus) ' (01:56) #'Theme (Bonus)' (01:29) #'Walls Covered in Blood DX (Bonus)' (02:01:) Note: The songs "The Thirteenth Hour", "Theme (Bonus)", and "Walls Covered in Blood DX (Bonus)" are bonus songs that are only included if you purchase the entire album. Category:Homestuck